Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Life and Death
by UPF1 - Official Fanfiction
Summary: (Cont.) this is the first in a Trilogy which follows the adventures of Tommy - A Human who was mysteriously turnt into a Pikachu, Megan - A young Fennekin who wishes to be the best explorer ever and Sammy - A Chespin who is Megan's Best Friend and they both have a crush on Tommy, So join me as we follow their adventure in Friendship, Romance and Lot's of Mystery Dungeons.
1. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Bonjour to Mt. Bonjour! The Skiddo Rescue?!**

"Uhhh" Tommy groaned as he turned over in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table and his eyes widened in surprise and shock. It was 10:30, HE HAD SLEPT IN.

Tommy scrambled out of bed and rushed out the door, down the hallway and into the main room where all the guildmembers hang out and at the corner of his eye he could see Megan and Sammy looking at him with frustrated looks on their faces.

He ran over to where they were sitting and sat down next to Megan and laughed slightly as he said "Uhh Hey Guuuys aha"

"Don't Hey Guys us Mister, what time do you cal this?" an Annoyed Megan asked.

"Um 10:00?" Tommy answered.

Megan facepalmed "Well duh but it's late, we were supposed to start work AN HOUR AGO!"

"Uh she's right ya know Tommy, dont you remember we joined the Guild Yesterday"

Tommy gasped in shock as the realization hit him "Dear Arceus you're right, i forgot but why didnt either of you wake me up?"

"We tried to but no matter what we did you wouldnt wake up so we just gave up and now we're late" Megan groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Well that may be true but now we can make up for it, do you know where we get the requests?" Tommy asked them seriously.

"There's a Bulletin Board outside and it is full of job requests and they offer pretty good rewards" Sammy replied with a smile.

"Okay, let's go find a job then" Tommy confidently said.

and all 3 of them jumped into the head and cheered as they high fived each other "YEAH"

...

"mmmm..." Tommy wondered which request to do as he scanned all of the Job requests on the bulletin board and Sammy was right, they all offered pretty good rewards but suddenly out of nowhere a piece of paper flew down right next to him which he noticed, he picked it up and read it and gasped in astonishment at what it said.

"What'd you find?" Megan asked as she raised and eyebrow in confusion.

"Did you find a request we can do?" Sammy wondered as both of them looked over his shoulder and all 3 of them read what it said.

_**Dear Friendly Explorers**_

_**My Name is Skiddo, I am also an explorer like you and I live at Lucario's Guild... however the other day I got a request from a Pokemon on Mt Bonjour but it turned out to be a trick and the Pokemon turned out to be a Malamar and now the Malamar is holding me captive at the top of Mt Bonjour, I havent ate or drank in days and if this keeps up I will probably die so please I need your help... I-I have so much to live f-for and I have loads of friends a-at the g-guild and I-I j-just wanna go h-home...**_

_**From Skiddo**_

"OMG the Poor thing" A Sad Megan said as she started to Cry a little bit.

"This is not good at all, we have to save him RIGHT NOW" Tommy cried.

"RIGHT" His two friends replied in agreeement.

and with that the three Pokemon ran down the mountain and towards the crossroads, all 3 of them knew that they had to be quick and they couldnt waste any time at all.

Tommy suddenly stopped causing Megan and Sammy to raise their eyebrows in confusion at Tommy's weird actions, he turned to look at the two starter Pokemon.

"Shouldnt we get prepared?" Tommy wondered.

"WE DONT HAVE TIME TOMMY" Megan screamed in worry.

"Yes we have to hurry to Mt. Bonjour, we dont need to get prepared, we should be fine" Sammy laughed.

"You two are right... we're TEAM ACE and we can overcome ANYTHING" Tommy seriously said causing both of his friends to smile.

"That's the spirit" Megan said with a giggle at her crush's enthusiasm.

"You're awesome Tommy" Sammy beamed.

And at that moment Tommy, Megan and Sammy started to run as fast as they could down the road towards Mt. Bonjour which is where their next adventure awaits them.

...

"T-Tommy, We're lost arent we" Megan groaned.

They had finally reached Mt. Bonjour but they had one small little problem... they had NO idea where they were going.

"I retract the statement I said about you being Awesome Tommy..." Sammy sighed in exasperation.

Tommy sweatdropped "Fine, we're lost... it's not my fault that I forgot to bring the map... or at least I dont think so aha"

"Actually it is your fault since you're the team leader... according to the Explorers Rulebook The Leader of an Exploration Team must take full responsibility for any missing, forgotten or stolen possessions" Megan said with a cocky smirk causing her Pikachu friend to tense up.

Tommy didnt quite know what to say in response, he was a bit shocked and a little bit scared... Megan was right, it was all his fault for being so careless and forgetting something as simple as a map...

"So what do we now then?" Sammy wondered.

"I dont really kn-" Megan replied but before she could even finish what she was trying to say a fletchinder appeared out of nowhere and it didnt look too friendly...

"I think our answer has finally arrived" Megan smiled.

Sammy realized something "Hey Tommy, Fletchinder's a flying type right?"

"Huh? that's right" Tommy started with a nod before continuing "Why?"

"You're an Electric type so you have the advantage against it!" Sammy cried.

"You're right..." he said as he turned around to smile at the chespin before turning back to look at the bird Pokemon again "THUNDERBOLT"

It was a direct hit, the fletchinder fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes meaning it had fainted

"Well that was easy" Megan said with a giggle.

"Well done Tommy, maybe you are Awesome after all" Sammy cheered.

"... Not only that but I think I might know where Skiddo is." Tommy realized in astonishment.

He pointed up the slope that lead upwards and they saw an entrance to a cave at the top and he smiled at this.

"Wow, you're good" Megan said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked at her crush with lots of admiration and love in her eyes.

"I knew you'd figure it out Tommy" Sammy beamed.

Tommy blushed slightly "Awwww shucks, you guys are making me blush ahah"

_**I love it when he blushes, it's so cute hehe **_Megan thought to herself.

and so the team started running up the slope as fast as they could, along the way they encountered a few more wild Pokemon which they defeated with ease

and finally...

"Wooo, I'm beat" Sammy Panted in exhaustion after the long run up the extremely long and steep slope.

Tommy grinned "Yes but we've finally made it and I have a feeling we're not that far from where Skiddo is so we cant give up now."

"He's right ya know" the fennekin smiled at her exhausted best friend.

"Yeah you two are right... we're so close, do you reckon Skiddo is somewhere in this area then?"

"Well we are at the top of the mountain so yes... I dont know where else he could be" Tommy said witha confident look on his face.

But all of a sudden all 3 of them felt the ground below them rumble... like an earthquake, something strange was going on and Tommy could sense it.

A few seconds later the tremor stopped and they raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Was that an earthquake bu-but how's that possible, we arent on the ground, we're on a mountain and anyway we never get earthquakes in this area..." A Worried Megan cried.

"that wasnt an earthquake... I think I do know what it was though..." Tommy growled.

Sammy was getting more and more scared by the second "T-Tommy... what was it... what do you mean?"

"It must've been that Malamar Skiddo told us about!" Tommy told the two worried Pokemon with a serious look on his face. "We've gotta hurry"

Both Megan and Sammy nodded in agreement and with that the three explorers slowly and quietly entered the cave and they gasped at what was inside... the cave inside was huge... it was big enough for about 100 Pokemon Battles at once and it looked really ancient.

At the end of the cave they could see the exit to the cave... Skiddo was no where to be seen in the cave so Skiddo must be at the other side of the exit.

but before they could even take 1 step forward a mysterious squid like giant Pokemon jumped down in front of them causing the 3 heroes to jump in surprise at the sudden entrance of the scary looking Pokemon.

"W-Who are you" Tommy asked with a little whimper... Tommy was usually the brave one but there was something about the Pokemon that truly frightened him but he didnt know what it was.

The Pokemon Cackled evilly before replying in a dark scary voice "My name is MALAMAR and you must be Team Ace"

"Y-you're Malamar and how do you know who we are?" Tommy whimpered.

"Well you're famous and I, like everyone else knows who you are... in fact I've been expecting you!" Malamar Laughed.

"So you heard that we came here to save Skiddo?" Megan piped in... she was extremely frightened but she wouldnt let it get the best of her.

"You are correct little girl! But I will not allow you to trespass but dont worry once I defeat you you'll be joining your friend Skiddo and you'll remain here FOREVER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Malamar laughed Maniacally.

"You're a Monster!" Tommy scowled.

"Ha and i'm proud of it" The evil Pokemon replied with a smirk.

"Does making other Pokemon suffer really make you happy?" Sammy added as her whole body shook in fright.

Malamar turned to look at her causing her to tense up as he looked at her with an evil grin across his lips.

"Ahah funny you should say that because as a matter of fact it does" Malamar laughed evilly in delight.

"Grrrrr you make me sick" Tommy Growled.

"YEAH! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS UNACCEPTABLE" Megan Screamed furiously.

"If you want to save your "precious" little fweeeend you'll have to go through me first but being the big babies you are you'll just wimp out like the rest of the explorers I have killed" Malamar mocked.

"K-KIlled? you've killed explorers" Megan said as she started to tremble in fear.

"You're messed up in the head" Tommy growled in fury.

"If ya think you can take me on COME AT ME" Malamar roared so loudly it caused the entire cave to tremble.

"THUNDERBOLT" Tommy screamed shooting a lightning bolt at the enemy but it dodged the attack and Malamar cried "Poison Sting those brats" as it shot some needles of poison at Tommy, he tried to dodge but it was too fast for him to dodge and it struck him and it was the worst pain he had ever felt, it stung alot and the poor Pikachu fell to the ground writhing and squirming in pain from the powerful poision sting.

"TOMMY NOOOO!" Both Megan and Sammy cried with scared looks on their faces as they watched their best friend crying in pain...

"Heh Heh... it looks like you're through Tommy... PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOOM!" Malamar laughed maniacally as he picked up a shard of glass up from the ground and lifted it high up in the air above Tommy getting ready to stab him finishing him off causing Megan and Sammy to gasp in horror at what they were witnessing but suddenly out of nowhere...

"MYSTICAL FIRE" A Voice cried out of nowhere and suddenly out of nowhere a blast of fire was shot at the enemy Pokemon and it hit it directly incinerating the Malamar into flames causing Megan and Sammy to gasp in shock and disbelief before turning to look at who destroyed the Malamar with Mystical Fire... and they found themselves face to face with Delphox, Gardevoir and Gothitelle.

"T-The Psychic Wonders" Megan gaped in Awe and Amazement.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Sammy said with a look of pure disbelief.

"Well if it isnt Team Ace, we heard you were in trouble so we came as fast as we could" The Leader of The Team - Delphox said with a warm smile.

"Yeah but we have a problem... T-Tommy...!" Megan started to cry as she pointed towards Tommy's unmoving body.

Delphox, Gardevoir and Gothitelle looked towards where Megan pointed and they gasped in shock upon noticing his body...

"I-Is he dead?" Gardevoir wondered with a petrified look.

"No... he cant be" Delphox muttered as she ran to his body, he was slightly breathing which was a good sign but his face had turned purple and he was struggling to breath.

"This is bad, we need to get Tommy back to the guild so he can get medical treatment, if he isnt treated soon he might.. meet his fate" Delphox told them with a look of extreme worry on her face... "Megan, Sammy, go and find Skiddo!" She instructed!

"Right... he'll be okay wont he?" Megan sobbed.

Delphox smiled warmly at the fox Pokemon "No Need to Worry Dear, I'm sure he'll be fine"

"Pfft, Says the one who is more worried than any of us!" Gothitelle snorted.

"S-Shut up, I'm not worried, not at all" Delphox tried to deny but everyone knew she was worried.

"Hehe, right, c'mon Megan let's go and find Ski-" Sammy started but suddenly they heard a voice behind them... "H-Hello, are you Team Ace by any Chance" It said and with that all five Pokemon turned around to look behind them and spotted a little goat-like Pokemon.

"Hello, little one, are you Skiddo by any chance?" Sammy asked with a sweet smile on her face at the Pokemon.

"Y-Yes I am, y-you're my heroes arent you, Um I dont have anything to give you..." The Skiddo said in a shy voice.

"That's okay, we dont want a reward from you, your wellbeing is more important to us" Sammy beamed.

"Yeah, are you hurt anywhere?" Megan asked the Little Goat.

"No, I'm fine, Please take me home!" Skiddo asked shyly.

"Okay honey, come along then" Sammy smiled.

and with that the 2 Pokemon escorted the Skiddo out of the mountain, Delphox picked up Tommy and carried him all the way home in her arms with her team members in pursuit... Will Tommy Survive? What is the Secret of Mega Evolution? Find out in the next Chapter...!

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter - Kinapped!

While Sammy and Tommy are sleeping Megan decided to go for a walk and on the walk she is apprehended by Team Hydro who knock her out and take her back to their Castle, Sammy and Tommy notice that Megan has disappeared and get worried for her safety however they receive a letter from an Anonymous Source telling them to bring them 10, 000 Poké so Tommy and Sammy get the money and start heading up to the Castle!


	2. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Kinapped!

"Is he gonna be okay" Megan wondered with worry evident on her face.

"He'll be fine sweetheart" An Unsure Delphox replied giving the fennekin a fake smile.

Suddenly the door to the first aid room opened and Tommy appeared in the doorway smiling at everyone with Lucario right next to him, the both were beaming at the group and as soon as the Pikachu entered the room that they were all in, Megan got up and threw herself at Tommy locking him into a huge hug causing the Pikachu to blush heavily.

"Oh My Arceus, thank heavens you're okay Tommy, I was sick with worry… I-I thought I had lost you…" Megan told him with a look of relief as she reluctantly let go of him and smiled.

"Megan you shouldn't worry about me, I'm okay and I always will be as long as I've got such amazing friends like you lot I'll always be fine!" Tommy grinned at the fox.

"hehe aww, you're sweet" Megan said with a small giggle.

"Tommy's a very lucky Pokémon indeed, he had so much poison in him that if you had arrived a few minutes later than you did he wouldn't have made it, thank Arceus you arrived at the right time, we managed to extract all of the poison from his body, you all had good reason to be worried" Lucario said calmy as usual.

"Oh my" Sammy gasped in shock.

"It… was really that bad guildmaster?" A Surprised Tommy replied.

"Oh my, Yes!" Lucario confirmed.

"I-I didn't realize how lucky I am…" Tommy said as he started to cry in happiness.

…

That Night after the Psychic Wonders had left, Tommy, Megan and Sammy were all getting ready for bed and chatting happily to each other.

"Hey guys I need to be alone for a little bit so I'm gonna take a little walk near the lake for a little bit, is that okay with you two?" Megan asked her two bestest friends.

"Of course" Tommy beamed.

"Yeah, we all need to have thinking time" Sammy replied happily.

"Thanks so much guys, I'll be back before ya know it, byeeeee" The Fire Type said with a giggle and a wink and with that she left the room humming a tune as she walked down the hallway, out the front door of the guild, down the hill and finally….

She arrived at the Lake, it looked so beautiful in the moonlight so she sat at the edge of the riverbank and looked at her reflection in the water… She loved Tommy but she didn't know quite how to make him understand that, whatever she did he just wouldn't see it…

"Why does he have to be so dense, why can't he see how I feel, why can't he feel the same way I feel for him, why won't he understand h-how much I love him" Megan asked herself as she started to cry, her tears splashed on the water below her, she kept asking herself this question but she just couldn't find the answer.

"hehehe, so… we meet again… MEG!" She heard a voice say behind her, she turned around and found herself face to face with the Pokémon she really didn't want to see right now.

"Bubbles! What do you want? And where are your cronies?!" Megan said with a growl.

"OH, How Insulting, you think of us as Cronies?!" She heard another voice say.

And after saying that, Bubbles' 'Cronies' – Greninja and Frogadier jumped down next to Bubbles' giving Megan malicious and evil looks.

"Alright what do you idiots want this TIME? I'm not scared of you, you cant hurt me because if you do you'll have to answer to Tommy!" Megan snarled at the trio.

"Mwahahaha, that's all part of our plan" Greninja laughed.

"Yeah haha, now you're gonna really pay this time!" Frogadier said with a smirk.

"Bubbles NOW!" Greninja Shouted.

"Right Boss!" Bubbles said with a mischevious look on his face as he pulled out a remote with a red button on it and he smashed his paw onto the button and before she knew what was happening she found herself tied up and blindfolded.

"W-What's happening… T-Tommy help me!" Megan screamed but no one heard… her scream.

…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tommy slowly started to open his eyes as he heard his alarm ring, it was 8am and he had remembered to set his alarm, he wasn't late getting up today in fact he was early and he was pretty proud of himself for that.

He got up and stretched and yawned before turning to wake Sammy up, she wasn't easy getting up at all, it took him HALF an hour to wake his lazy friend up, after she woke up Tommy turned to face Megan's bed however… Megan wasn't in it!

"Sammy we've got a problem, Megan's disappeared!" Tommy told his Chespin friend with worry.

"Are you sure? Maybe she just went for a walk before we woke up!" Sammy replied, she was starting to get worried too but she didn't know if she should be.

"I hope you're right Sammy… I've never told anyone this before but without Megan I'm nothing… I love her!" Tommy told her shyly as a blush slowly crept onto his face "Don't tell her I told you this!"

"Awww, I feel the same way about her, I couldn't imagine my life without her so both of us have reason to be worried but before we go and do something that will probably be very dangerous and extremely risky let's go and ask the Guildmaster!" Sammy said with a small smile and a blush.

And with that the two Pokémon ran out of their room as fast as they could, down the hallway, into the main room and before they knew it they had arrived at the door of the Guldmaster's room.

Tommy knocked once and shouted inside "Hey Sir, are you in there, we need to ask you something!"

The door slowly opened and Lucario's head appeared in the gap in the door "Yes, what is it? Wasn't there another one of you?"

"Well that's the thing, we don't know where Megan has gone, she has… well… disappeared, b-but we don't know where to... last time we saw her was last night when she told us she was gonna go for a walk by the lake, we haven't seen her since!" Tommy told the Aura Pokémon with a sad look on his face.

Lucario gasped in shock at what Tommy had just told him "Oh No, this isn't good, this could mean only one thing… it's said mysterious characters have been appearing in these areas and Pokemon have gone missing, the friends of these Pokémon receive anonymous letters so they go to a dark castle and are never seen again…"

"D-do you really think she's been taken by these bad guys?" Sammy wondered, getting more scared by the minute.

"It's very possible" Lucario sadly told them.

"But, who could these Pokémon Be… that's what I'd like to know" Tommy was so confused right now.

Lucario sighed "No one knows, if I knew I'd take them on myself but I don't unfortunately, wait a minute hang on, I'm gonna help you figure this one out, we still haven't received the letter from this anonymous source"

And so Lucario opened the door, exited the room and closed the door behind him before heading down to the Main room with the Pikachu and the Chespin, as soon as they entered the room they turned to sit on the Sofa's and all 3 of them were worried even Lucario and they had never seen him worried about something before.

"Are you okay" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I am fine thanks" Lucario sighed.

"You don't look it"

"Neither do you"

"Touché" Tommy laughed softly.

Suddenly out of nowhere a letter flew down from above and landed on Tommy's lap causing Lucario and Sammy to gasp in shock, it was the letter they had all been dreading…

"Go on then, read it, we wanna know what it says!" A teary Sammy said as she started to cry a little.

**Dear Puny, Idiotic Team Ace**

**We have your beloved Megan captive, if you want to see her alive again bring 10,000 Poké to Our Castle located near Destiny Town on a very dark mountain, you've been to this Castle before, if you can gather up the money somehow we'll let you all go free, no deaths, no injury, you'll all be free to go however if you cannot pay us then you will never see her again and the consequences for you will be SEVERE!**

**From Your Worst Nightmare!**

"That's awful, how could they do this to such a sweet and innocent girl! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" Sammy shouted in anger.

"These Pokémon are disgusting, they have no dignity or respect, THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Lucario Roared

Sammy noticed that Tommy was still sat down staring at the letter with no expression on his face, he didn't seem angry or sad or fazed at all by any of this which seemed unusual for Tommy.

"Tommy, aren't you angered at all by any of this?" Sammy asked the Pikachu confusedly

Tommy turned around to look at her and smiled "Nope"

Sammy gasped in horror, had he really just smiled especially when their best friend had been kidnapped, that seemed very unlike Tommy and Sammy was starting to get worried about Tommy also.

"B-But why? Our Best Friend has been kidnapped and all you can do is smile?"

Tommy laughed at this "it's not that, it's just haha… these idiots really think they can get away with this haha, how stupid are they, Team Hydro are so dumb it's unbelievable, In fact a Psyduck's smarter than them hahahahahaha"

"W-Wait... Team Hydro wrote this letter? They're the ones who kidnapped Megan?" Sammy gasped in shock and surprise at how quickly Tommy had figured it out.

"Yep"

"May I ask, who are Team Hydro?" Lucario asked the two with a confused expression on his face.

"Team Hydro are this team of Bad Guys who always like to cause trouble for everybody. Me, Megan and Tommy have fought them Several Times now and we always beat them" Sammy explained.

"I see, so they're not very smart?" Lucario replied.

"Nope, hahahahaha they're idiots" Tommy laughed even more. "And I know exactly what Castle they're talking about but first before we leave we need to find 10,000 Poké which might be pretty difficult"

Lucario beamed "No Worries, I'll get it for you, remember I am pretty rich"

Tommy laughed "So is Megan"

"Really?"

"Yep"

And with that Lucario disappeared for a few minutes so Sammy and Tommy stayed seated on the Sofa thinking to themselves, Sammy was absolutely sick with worry but Tommy remained Cool and Collected, he knew Team Hydro had no chance against him, he had beaten them so many times before, this was going to be Easy!

After a few minutes of waiting Lucario was back and he was holding a briefcase which presumably had the money in it so he handed it to Tommy who gave the Guildmaster a Smile and with that Tommy and Sammy jumped up, ran out the front door, down the mountain and were on their way to save their best friend.

Meanwhile at the Castle…

"Grrr, let me out, let me out!" Megan growled.

"Heh no chance babe" Bubbles smirked.

"Don't you dare call me that!" She snarled back.

"Whatever, your little friends should be here soon to save you and as soon as they arrive we'll kill them in battle mwahahaha!" Bubbles laughed hysterically with an evil grin still on his face.

Megan gasped "No please don't kill them, they're my friends, I'll do anything!" Megan sighed as she gave in.

"As much as that sounds very pleasing I unfortunately have to decline, you three have been giving me too much trouble and as soon as the two twerps are dead you'll die too!" Bubbles replied.

"NO, YOU CAN'T! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" A Frightened Megan screamed at the Bubble Frog Pokémon.

"Hahahaha, I already have" Bubbles smirked maliciously at her.

"Yeah so keep your trap shut" Greninja commanded.

**Oh no, what do I do now, Tommy and Sammy are probably on their way but this is just a trap, I have a bad feeling about this, I'm sorry, I caused this! **Megan thought to herself as tears started to fall from her eyes and she started to cry a little.

…

"THERE IT IS!" Tommy shouted loudly as him and his friend finally reached the top of the mountain and right in front of them, there it was… Team Hydro's Castle!

"Yes, we've finally made it, now we can save the day! Yay!" Sammy cheered in happiness.

"Megan we're coming to save you" Tommy said with a small smile.

And with that our young friends have finally arrived at Team Hydro's Castle, Will they be able to defeat Team Hydro, Rescue Megan and Save the Day? Find out Next Time… as the Journey Continues!

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter – A Negotiation of Things to Come!

Following on from the last Chapter, Tommy and Sammy have finally arrived at Team Hydro's Castle, however it turns out to all be a trap and the Pikachu and his Chespin friend soon find themselves locked in a heart-pounding battle for their lives… will they survive or will they die?

**Well that was quite a surprising Chapter, what is Megan's fate, is this the end of Team Ace as we know it? Well I can't tell you the answer just yet but one thing's for sure there is a lot more to come in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one bye **


End file.
